Darkness in the Light
by Scoobyd0530
Summary: AU,...of course he know what im thinking, hes a telepath, what am i stupid... Romy and a few more, OC? Review please, or im taking it down. My first fic, so go on, flames are excepted.
1. Prolouge

Hi all, I am finally writing my own story, which I have thought of doing for a while, this is an AU with an OC being the main character, but don't worry, this is totally romy and there will be lots of it, although do to one of my fav writers, I have decided to make it a very hard relationship (u no who u r, one person I hate and love), I'm still not sure who my character is going Be with but it may be another oc, cause I already have fav couples for like everyone, so yea. Newho, one more thing, I DO NOT OWN X: MEN EVOLUTION, IF I DID IT WOULDN'T BE CANCELLED AND ROGUE AND REMY WOULD HAVE BEEN TOGETHER AGES AGO.... K, on with the story

P.S. _italics mean thinking_  
** Bold means psyches speaking  
** CAPS MEAN SCREAMING  
Means telepathy  
"Means speaking"

* * *

13 year old Jessica White ran away from the spray of water her best friend 14 year old Marie sent her, "Oh my god Marie, you are so dead," she screamed as the water finally got to her.

"Puh-lease," Marie sneered, you could never catch me, with that she ran away from her fuming friend. She had invited Jessie her best friend for the last ten years of her life to wash her parent's car for some extra cash. But what had been car-washing had turned into a full out water war, and Marie was winning, though by the look in Jessica's eyes it wasn't going to be for very long. As Marie ran she heard her "track-star" friend catching up "shoot she is gonna catch me."

Jessie laughed on the terror evident on her friends face, Marie knew Jessica was a track-star and she knew Marie was petrified. She saw a figure move out of the corner of her eye but ignored it; she was too busy catching up to her friend. She lunged at Marie and they fell to the ground in a heap.

Marie felt the sudden pull as her friend tackled her to the ground. "I told you, you can't beat me, ha..."

Jessica looked at her friend oddly as she felt an odd sensation go through her arm which held Maries bare leg, suddenly she screamed. Marie looked at her friend and saw her eyes going gaunt and lifeless, she suddenly saw memories she remembered, and some she didn't, soon she was confused beyond belief and began to scream along with Jessica. Marie felt a pair of strong arms grab her and pull her away from her now lifeless friend. "Let's go Cherie, its time" she heard the sweet Cajun voice in her ear.

"But what about Jessie..." she gasped,

"No time, come on, dis is your time to go," at that point Marie was so confused and shocked that she let the Cajun who's face she had still not seen steer her away. She felt tears prickle her eyes as memories that were not hers attacked at all her own. She suddenly screamed then fell to her knees, she felt a pair of strong arms grab her again carefully avoiding her skin and then everything went black.

* * *

So there is my very short prologue, the next chappy will be sort of like a prologue to but I just wanted to show real quick how Jessica and rogue were separated, in my next chappy Jessie will get her powers, so yea, I'm real excited bought this story and I just want to say that I hope I wont disappoint anyone, so , review review, and please please excuse any spelling mistakes and grammar because I have horrible grammar and spelling and if anyone would care to explain what a beta is and volunteer to be mine it would be greatly appreciated, thank you very much. So review review, don't forgot, shoot, my authors note is longer then my story, that's not good, hopefully my next chapter will be longer but I'm warning you there will probably be no rogue in it or very little. Any questions ask me. 


	2. Discoveries

i do not own x:men evo blah blah blah. On with the crappy story.

xoxoxoxoxo

Jessica sat on the bench in the middle of the mall, she looked around at her friend Andrea, she had spaced out and had unfortunatly been ignoring her friend, 'not good.'

"Jessie, this is like the third time today, do you not like care bought me" whined andrea, 'Ok, just calm down jessie, now im talking in third person, I need help' thought Jessica.

"Sorry Dre, what were you saying" and so thinking that Jessica was actually listenikng, Andrea continued her story which Jessie had no clue what it was about. Jessie went back to thinking and remebering, recently she had been having dreams about her, her long-lost friend. Jessica had figured that there friendship had been over those four years ago, btu no, she just wanted to see her again. The only person who listened, her best friend. She had gone through so much that they had both always talked about going through and sharing, but alas, tye chance had been taken away on that day that /marie disappered leaving Jessie on a 3 month coma. Jessica had not heard of Marie ever since. Now Jessica was 17 and on the verge of bing the most popular girl in school. She was tremendously happy for herself, except for the one thing missing. Jessica tuned back n Andrea and sat listening for another half hour about some stupid song. Suddenly Jessica felt os though the sky was much to bright. She looked around at the crowded mall and considered her situation. The sky was exremely bright, she could barley see, but when she looked at Andrea through squinted eyes she noticed that she was even blinking.

"Does it seem a bit bright to you" she asked, confused as to why her freind didnt seem to notice

"Umm, like, no, are you okay, it is like totally dark" said a very confused andrea. "Oh my god, Jess, our eyes, they are like totally dark, what the hell"

"Dark?" Jessica was getting very annoyed, it was way to bright, suddenly she felt like her body was on fire. She looked at Andrea and saw a look of fear in her eyes."Jess, what the hell are you doing, and what the heck is up with your eyes" Jessie could see Andrea was scared, she looked at her skin and around her, her skin was extremely bright, or so it looked to her. Suddenly Jessica heard many screames and looked around. Evrything was getting brighter and brighter and all she could see was light. "JEss, whats happening, why is evrything so dark"

"What are you talking about, what is that light, I cant see" suddenly Jessica felt all the heat she felt leave from her body, or more through her eyes. She heard more screams of terror. Suddenly evrything went dark and and Jessie looked around. All she saw was pitch black and suddenly it was like someone turned on the lights. She was flooded with light and Jessica screamed in pain. She covered her eyes from he excrutiating pain of so much light. She saw a pair of sunglasses next to her and oicked them up. When she got them on she looked around the room. SHe saw people littered over the floor evrywhere, then she saw Andrea, her eyes were opened in fear. Jessica gasped and went down to take her pulse. "No" gasped Jessica, Andrea was dead and so was evryone else in the room other then her apparently.

Suddenly she heard nmoise from around her, "It is okay child, you are safe with us" She looked into the eyes of a woman with snow white hair. She looked around her and saw more people, a man with red sunglasses, a girl with extremely fake red hair, a blue boy, 'hold on' thought jessie, 'blue.'

Jessie continues to look at evryone and saw more people. Bue suddenly she caught sight of a very handsome man holding close a girl with auburn hair. Bue just not any auburn hair, she had two wite bangs shielding her face. Jessica gasped and went to the girls eyes. There they were, the green eyes she new and missed so much, Jessica felt like she had the wind knocked out of her.

"Marie" she said, before fainting from fear, and comeplete and utter surprise.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Please excuse the horrible grammer in this chapter, I had no time to check it over. Next chappy will probably not go up unless i get reviews, so aome on, review. Im going for at least five more reviews, so go on, review review. Any questions ask me, ill better explain jessies power next chappy. Remeber peoples this is a romy, i just felt like warning you know do to evnts that will soon come. well, much love, and dont forget to review. P.S. if you wanna be my beta please tell me, i really need one.


	3. Revelations

Jessica felt as though her eyes where on fire. 'why was the room so bright' she couldnt help thinking. She growned in pain and suddenly the room dimmed considerably. She looked around and ried to remeber where she was. Suddenly she remebered everything, the blinding light, all those people, Andrea, the woman with white hair, and her. Jessica got up quickly and saw her, she was sitting right next to her bed, sleeping. Suddenly she growned again and felt lightheadness come to her. She got up more slowly and looked at her long lost friends sleeping figure. Jessica did not know whether to feel angry or excited at finding her old friend. On the one hand they had been friends fr so long, on the other Marie had left her in a coma four years before. Sudden;y her thoughts were interrupted by a yawn. She looked at Marie and saw her open her eyes. Suddenly Jessie saw her friends mouth open.

"Jessie, is it really ya" Jessie felt tears well up in her eyes, she reached across the bed and gave Marie a hug that she had wanted to give her since the day she woke from her coma.

"Yea, its me, but is it you" said Jessie holding back her tears. She looked at Marie and saw her nod and smile. They hugged again untill Marie seemd to realize something and recoiled.

"It is meh, but it isnt the meh ya know," Jessie listened confused."Jess, these past four years have been tough, oh, i dont know where to start." So Jessica helped out her friend.

"Why dont you start from that day" Jessica said hopefully, she had been waiting to hear this for four long years.

"Ok, on that day," Began Marie "ma mutant powas manifested, when ya grabbed me, ya were the first to be affected ba them.Ma powas are... complicated." Jessie could tell this was not easy for Marie but she urged her to continue. "Well, ma power is to absorbe the lafe(life) force of any human or mutant, I absorb there thoughts and memories, and in the case of mutants there powers as well." At this comment Jessica interrupted.

"Hold on, your saying mutants are real" she asked surprised.

"Yup, and your one to, " Jessica was about to interrupt again but Marie stopped her, "Hold on, lemme finish.""When ah absorbed ya, ah was confused, ah didnt know who ah was and what was happanin'. Remy found meh and took ma to the proffesor. I triad to figure out what had happened to ya, but ah just couldnt fahnd ya." Marie poused for a secound and looked at Jessica, "Ah havent been goin' through very good tames, ah have changed... alot. Ahm not the girl ya knew, Marie is gone, no one calls mee that anymore, I go by Rogue now, ah have, turned goth, and ahm glad of what ah am now." Marie gave a dramatic pause, "Mah mutation also doesnt alow meh human touch, so ah have to live alone, ahm not happy go lucky like ah used to be, Marie is dead, and she aint comin' back."

Jessie looked at her friend after her confesion, this was to much, she had basically gotten back then lost her friend all in one day.So she decide to confirm this, "So, does this mean you dont want to be friends me..." Jessica stopped, and waited forher answer.

"Ah didnt say that, ah just said im doomed ta be alone, ah cant touch, and ahm never gonna be able ta."Marie, or rogue was obvioulsy having much trouble telling her this. "Ah still hve friends, just not lahke ah used to."

Jessica considered this then smiled, "I dont care, all i care about is that I have you now..." Jessie stopped, then smiled, "Rougue huh." Rogue smiled and said, "No, Rogue,"Jessica looked at her friend and smiled.

"Very original."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, well, i got no reviews last chappy, which kindof hurt. Im hoping to get at lest three this one but if not, ill just take it away. I changed thinking to 'this', just a side not, this chappy mostly explains what happened, and in the next chapter for sure there will be an explanation of jessicas powers and mayb some romy, though not much. Well, review please, cause i would really like to answer reviews and stuff, ya no, oh well, if u really dont like it then tell me that to, i except flames easily. Yet again excuse my grammer, i had to write this on notepad which has no spell check and my mom wont let me download spell chack of the net, so yea. But i actually went through this one so that might help. Well, thats all for now. Bye. Review please

P.S. Pleaee excuse my horrible accents


	4. Understanding

This chapter is dedicated to EvilWhiteRaven, thanks for the review.

xoxoxoxoxxoxo

Jessica looked at her friend and smiled, it was true, she had changed much. Rogue was more put away from others, and the only person she really shared anything with was the cute cajun. SHe continued her thoughts untill she reached the profesors study. She knew the profesor would dim the lights especially for her so she was finally able to take of teh horrrible glasses. Ever since that day in the mall, Jessica had been forced to use a pair of very unfashionable and uncomfortable glasses. Her powers still had not been explained to her, but the proffesor had promised to explain it to her now. So with much apprehension she entered the proffesors study.

Although it was still pretty bright, Jessica could open her eyes easily. She looked around and saw the proffesor seated at his desk, not that he could be standing but still. Suddenly she heard him speak.

"Hello Jessica," since it was common curtesy to she said hi back. "I am sure that the only reason you are here is because you would like to better understand your mutation, so I will get straight to the point." Jessica waited but the proffesor seemed to have zoned out, his eyes were glazed over. Suddenly he was fine and looked at Jessica smiling. "Forgive me, my mutation is telepathy, and i was just being told a very interesting story and some game the younger ones are playing" Jessica felt the thought enter the mind and could not help thinking back, what the f Jessica although our thoughts are none of my business, I must ask you that you watch what you say to the other students, Jessica again felt the thought in her mind but since she was getting to dislike telepathy very much she answeres out loud.

"Sorry profesor" The profesor then continued, "As I said, I will get straight to the point, your powers are a mystery to me, so I consulted a mutant named Tessa who could open a mutants latent powers."

At this Jessica interupted "But my powers already surfaced, I dont need to open my powers, there already there."

"I understand but I was hoping that maybe she could delve into your mind and discover what your power exactly is, fortunatly, she was able to." Again Jessica felt the excitement come, finally she would discover her power. "Your power is complicated yet not. Your power is to manipulate light," Jessica felt the excitment drain out.

"Thats it,I can control light" Jessica felt a bit dissatisfied, she had been expecting something better.

"Jessica, this is probably one of the most powerful mutant powers I have ever heard of, you have the power to manioulate the smallest amount of light and make it solid, you can make shapes, fill in dark, you can also store light so you will have an endless amount. Unfortunatly there is a downside, untill we better understand your powers, you will not be able to control them, when you enter a room with to much light, if you have no protection, you will absorb all the light and have a similar affect to that of the one at the mall, so your proble is basically instead af having to find light in darkeness, you must find darkness in light." Jessica felt the guilt yet again consume her, after she had talked with Rogue, Rogue had expllained exactly what had happened, Jessie had spent many sleepless nights and days contemplating what she did, fortunatly only Andrea had died, but it was still someone, because of her. "Jessica, are you listening,"

"Oh, im sorry, I zoned out fo a minute" Jessica felt that the profesor could tell what she was thinking, but then she thought, 'Duh, the guy is a telepath, what am I stupid' Profesor X contineud.

"You absorve light through your eyes, they turn completely black becaus black absorbes all colors, which means it absorbes light," Jessica was about to remerk that she wasnt three, and she had learnt about light in fourth grade, but she refrained herself. "But untill you can control your powers you must wear special sunglasses like another student named scott." ?Unfortunatly because of the incident at the mall Jessica had been isolated from the rest of the institute since no one understood her powers.

"So, since we know what my powers are, can I meet the rest of the people in this place?" Jessica coldnt help but put a bit of sarcasm in the remark, total isolation was not fun.

"Well, if you decide to stay at the institute then yes, you will be able to commute with all the other students." Jessica grined, of course she was staying, Rogue was here.

"I'll stay, no worries profesor, this place is cool, and my parents wont mind either," Jessica knew her parents wouldnt mind, the instant they met Xavior they would love him, he was just about the same type of guy they always hung out with.

"SO is that all profesor," Jessica was eager to meet the male population of the institute.

"Actually one more thing, we will have weekly training sessions to control your powers, the first will be this wedsday, you will also join in logans training sessions as you are now an X: Man" 'X: Woman' thought Jessica, she thought she saw a smile on the profesors face when she thought that. "And of course you will be going to bayville high with the rest of the institute."

"That was three things profesor," Jessica smiled after saying that and said, "Thanks alot for everything, I am real greatful profesor." The profesor smiled and walked, or rolled, her to the door.

"Im sure you will enjoy living here," the profesor smiled and closed the door.

Jessica looked around and saw a group of boys pass by, 'Im sure I will' with that she walked on to meet the rest of the students.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I am soo sorry for the slow and boring chapters, i might have some action next chapter and mayb some romance, I'm still not getting reviews, but i dont wanna take it down, but i guess ill have to. thanks to EvilWhiteRaven for her review, I wrote this chappy cause of you. Again excuse the grammer and please please review. Also, I still need a beta, so if you want the job, il be very happy. Well, thats all for now, review please. ALmost forgot, in the next chapter she Jessica will also meet the other students and talk with roge more, and remy. I think this is one of my longest chapters, cool, dont forget to review.


End file.
